There are many environments containing multiple networked devices involving users authenticating to real world devices such as POS, ATM, Locks etc. Authentication system envisioned for those type of interactions needs to be visual in nature and should allow the password's difficulty to be modified dynamically. These features are useful in a standalone authentication system also.
The current invention relates to an authentication mechanism that is well suited to devices equipped with graphical user interfaces. The system does not rely on a text input from a user and by its design challenges the user to provide proof of knowledge which keeps changing from one attempt to the next. The system also allows increasing or decreasing the difficulty of the proof of knowledge based on various conditions.